Emma Watkins/Gallery
Gallery Emmaasababy.jpg|Emma as a baby EmmaWatkinsandEdithRoyal.jpg|Emma and her nanna, Edith Royal EmmaandKathryn.jpg|Emma and her mum Kathryn BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith BabyEmmaandEdithinherHouse.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in her house BabyEmmaandEdithinFall.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in fall BabyEmmaandEdithinWinter.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in Winter 26231077_2043866659167935_7592194150970475171_n.jpg|Emma in 1991 YoungEmmaWatkins.jpg|Emma as a kid Emmaasayoungballerina.jpg|Emma as a young ballerina EmmaWatkinsattheAustralianBalletSchool.jpg|Emma at the Australian Ballet School EmmainTutu.jpg|Emma in a tutu EmmainherYellowDress.jpg|Emma in her yellow dress EmmaandEdithEatingIceCream.jpg|Emma eating ice cream with her Nana Emma,HayleyandRichard.jpg|Emma, her little sister Hayley, and her dad Richard camping in their backyard EmmaandHayley.jpg|Emma and her little sister, Hayley File:EmmaandHayleyatCamp.jpg|Emma and Hayley at camp Wiggledance!498.png|Emma and Hayley in "Wiggledance!" Wiggledance!1225.jpg|Emma as a kid with her little sister in Wiggledance! File:EmmaWatkinsSt.Patrick'sDay.jpg|Emma on St. Patrick's Day 1997 EmmaWatkinsatLunaPark.jpg|Emma at Luna Park EmmaWatkinsasAshlen.jpg|Emma as Ashlen Marilyn.jpg|Emma as Marilyn EmmaWatkinsasFairyLarissa.jpg|Emma as Fairy Larissa EmmaWatkinsandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Emma and Dorothy the Dinosaur EmmaWatkinsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Emma in "Ukulele Baby!" concert EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Emma and Caterina Mete EmmaWatkinsinAbuDhabi.jpg|Emma in Abu Dhabi EmmaWatkinsinParis,France.jpg|Emma in Paris, France EmmaWatkinsatPontd'lena.jpg|Emma at Pont d'lena bridge EmmaWatkinsonHillofTara.jpg|Emma on Hill of Tara EmmaWatkinsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Emma and Adrian EmmaWatkinsandRachaelAllen.jpg|Emma and Rachael It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-EndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in the end credits of "It's Always Christmas With You!" EmmaWatkinsattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Emma at the Goat Bow Tea Party EmmaWatkinsandtheGoats.jpg|Emma and the goats EmmaandHayleyWatkins.jpg|Emma and her sister Hayley JeffFatt,SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Emma EmmaWatkinsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Car EmmaWatkinsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Emma in "Big Birthday" concert EmmaWatkinsandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren EmmaWatkins.jpg|Emma Watkins EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma as Italian Dancer EmmaWatkinsinIreland.jpg|Emma in Ireland LadyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith EmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Emma in "Getting Strong" concert EmmaWatkinsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Emma and Lachy Gillespie TheWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma EmmainTrainingatSugarBeach.jpg|Emma Watkins In Training EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyField.jpg|Emma and Anthony Field EmmaWatkinsinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaWatkinsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma in "Celebration"! EmmaWatkinsandPaulPaddick.jpg|Emma and Paul Paddick EmmaWatkinsinRome.jpg|Emma in Rome EmmaWatkinsandNickHutchinson.jpg|Emma Watkins and Nick Hutchinson EmmaWatkinsinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Emma in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra EmmaWatkinsandFitz.jpg|Emma and Fitz EmmaWatkinsonFitzness.jpg|Emma on "Fitzness" EmmainTrainingPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma in Training playing the drums EmmaWatkinsinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Emma in "Greg Speaks!" EmmainTrainingatSugarBeach.jpg|Emma in Training at Sugar Beach EmmaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmaWatkinsPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the drums EmmaWatkinson702ABCSydney.jpg|Emma on 702 ABC Sydney EmmainChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Emma in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" EmmainSoundCheck!.jpg|Emma in "Sound Check!" EmmaWatkinsPlayingTennis.jpg|Emma playing tennis Dr.KendallYoga.jpg|Emma as Dr. Kendall Yoga EmmaasDoctorAnglais.jpg|Emma as Doctor Anglais Emma,EdwardAlexanderandDorothyToy.jpg|Emma, Edward and a Dorothy toy EmmaWatkinsandtheGiraffe.jpg|Emma and a giraffe EmmaWatkinsandRobertRakete.jpg|Emma and Robert Rakete EmmaWatkinsandEmmaPask.jpg|Emma and Emma Pask EmmaattheBeachClub.jpg|Emma at the Beach Club Australia Day 2014 EmmaWatkinsin2014.jpg|Emma in 2014 LadyEmmaandEdithin2014.jpg|Emma and Edith in 2014 EmmaWatkinsandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah EmmaWatkinsandAndrewKoblar.jpg|Emma and Andrew Koblar Emmaintutu2014.jpg|Emma in tutu 2014 EmmaWatkinsandMayatheSeal.jpg|Emma and Maya the Seal EmmaonherGraduationDay.jpg|Emma after graduating from University of Technology, Sydney on May 9, 2014 EmmaWatkinsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Emma and Alexandra Wharton EmmaThenandNow.jpg|Emma then and now EmmaWatkinsin2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 LachyandEmmain2015.jpg|Emma and Her Fiance Lachy LachyandEmmaEngaged.jpg|Emma and Lachy are engaged Jeff,Emma,LachyandMurray.png|Emma in the Soldier On jam EmmaandLachymarried.jpg|Emma and Lachy were married on April 8, 2016 EmmainherWeddingDress.jpg|Emma in her wedding dress as Emma Gillespie 12400675_10154048906347018_7953702248394670182_n (1).jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin 12074610_10153838943302018_6331469289143699264_n.jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin in New York City 14333750_10155235158972067_9157103971123879136_n.jpg|Emma in Westbury Theater 14369980_1814839605403976_4364240517640964526_n.jpg|Emma in New York City 14316869_1813412768879993_4972933125914251148_n.jpg|Emma on the swing 11169947_10152932865676312_1025937917586089613_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 11206793_10155693580980463_2338569629806141586_o.jpg|Emma and a girl 1510980_10152527547991792_59980013229044061_n.jpg|Emma and some kids 14364911_10154724575492018_760294841274743380_n.jpg|Emma on her birthday 13615250_10154502122632018_9092863628603116618_n.jpg|Emma in Cosmopolitan Bride Australia 11988440_10153825328782018_4913921435910263327_n.jpg|Emma as a kid on her birthday Can'tStoptheFeeling(SignLanguageDance).jpg|Emma in the "Can't Stop the Feeling" sign language dance video IMG_5210.jpg|Emma and sophiesstory_ BCA94335-69AE-45F3-96AD-3C63729D9CB2.jpeg|Emma in 2019 ��|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Watkins File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief1083.png|Emma in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries